lemmingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gameplay Techniques
This page contains useful gameplay techniques that are required to complete some levels, and can make others much easier. Lemmings Turning around *This is a very basic yet unobvious mechanic, especially for new players. When a lemming hits his head while Building, or builds into a wall, he will stop and turn around. This technique is required in levels such as No added colours or Lemmings and Take care, Sweetie. *When there isn't a wall or roof handy, this technique can still be used by first Digging or Mining for a bit and then building into the wall created by the hole. This is required by levels such as The Far Side. **When the terrain is made of Steel and it's not possible to dig or mine, this technique can still be pulled off by doing the reverse. By building for a bit and then mining, the lemming will hit the steel and turn around. *On the Genesis/Megadrive version a lemming can be turned around by mining into a One-way wall, but this mechanic isn't present on most other ports. This technique is the whole reason the level Everybody turn left! exists. Pass-through blocker *Another basic technique, the pass-through Blocker is when you assign a Blocker right in the spot where Lemmings are falling from above. The falling lemmings will continue walking and pass the Blocker, but will be blocked as usual when he comes back. While this technique isn't required to finish any level, it can make many much easier, especially the ones with heavy multitasking. Floating staircase *This technique is for those levels that you need to contain a bunch of lemmings from the leader, but there aren't any other feasible ways to do so (no Blockers or Climbers, difficult terrain, etc.). *Basically have a lemming build a staircase, and have another lemming mine/bash/dig the base to prevent the others from climbing with him. Once the staircase is finished, the other lemmings can then build over the hole and use it. This technique is required in the levels such as Time to get up! and Konnichiwa Lemming san. Lemming prison *This technique is useful for cases where you need a lemming containment area, but the available skills or terrain aren't feasible for making a floating staircase. *Have a lemming dig a hole, and once he's deep enough make him build to stop. If done correctly, the other lemmings should walk in and be trapped with him. Once the leader has made a safe path to the exit release the other lemmings by building from inside the hole. This technique is heavily required in many levels of Oh No! More Lemmings, such as Welcome to the party, pal!. Loop *This technique is used when you have an overcrowded area and need the lemmings to face in a certain direction only (before digging, for example). *Have a lemming build a staircase in the crowded area heading the opposite of where you want the lemmings to face (heading right, for example). Once he's complete you now have a little loop in which all the lemmings heading right will be above the staircase and all the ones heading left will walk below. This technique is required in some solutions of the level Dolly Dimple. Lemmings 2: The Tribes To be added